Amethyst
by HarleighQuinn
Summary: He had begun to regret his decisions the moment he came across that necklace.


_**Disclaimer: This idea came to me while I was laying in bed listening to music, I normally don't like OC characters but the fact that this is mostly about Kisame and just happens to include an OC character at the end. I hope you guys like this! - HarleighQuinn**_

–

Blood dripped off his mighty samehada sword, Kisame Hoshigaki inspected his work. They had been attacked by a small group of ninja, Kisame had easily taken down all ten of the opposing ninja without batting an eye. Stepping over some of the corpses Kisame felt a pull at his pant leg, he looked down into the face of a dying man, the man had his hand held up and a chain was dangling from it.

"Heh, what's this?" Kisame asked as the man gasped for air.

"P-please... give this back to my d-daughter." The man pleaded struggling to hold his hand up, Kisame looked at the man. Something inside of him was telling him to take whatever it was he was holding. Reaching out he took a small charm from the man, Kisame looked at it then back to the dying man.

"You're asking a man, that just took your life to give this to your daughter? What are you? Some kind of fool?" Kisame asked, the man lowered his arm back down to his side and smiled.

"Maybe I am..." The man said staring at the sky, water droplets were beginning to fall. "But, I want to die in peace knowing she got it back. You'll know her just by passing her, that it belongs to her." And with that said, the man's eyes closed and his life ceased to exist. Kisame looked down at the man then back at the charm in his hand, it was nothing special. A simple amethyst tied to the chain by a small thick piece of leather. Kisame stared down at it, how was he to know where to deliver it anyway? Hadn't the guy muttered something about knowing just by passing who it belonged to?

Kisame turned away, the thought of throwing it aside crossed his mind, but for some reason that little voice inside his head told him to hold on to it. He ninja-stepped to a tall oak where his partner was waiting for him.

"You're not going soft on me, are you?" Itachi Uchiha asked almost mockingly, Kisame shot him a sideways glance and jumped to another tree branch.

"Be quiet, I like when you're silent anyway." Kisame hissed, Itachi smirked at him as he watched the blue man drop down from the tree and start walking away. They walked in silence like they normally did, each man in his own world of thought. Kisame's mind was plagued with the image of the dying man, why had the man trusted him so much with that damned necklace in his pocket and why hadn't Kisame just done what he had thought best and thrown it aside.

Itachi tossed several sideways glances at his partner, the man who typically made a comment every now and then had been completely quiet, not that Itachi minded he enjoyed the silence, it gave him peace to think amongst himself, he just couldn't quite figure out why his teammate would choose to be so sentimental over a plain amethyst necklace anyway.

They decided to rest in a secluded part of the woods, the rain was falling heavier now and it was becoming quite bothersome. Kisame was seated with his back against a thick oak tree's trunk, he sat Indian style, holding the amethyst in one hand he stared down at it. Itachi stared at him from where he sat on a fallen tree.

"What is your obsession with that necklace?" The Uchiha asked, he tilted his head to the side. Kisame glanced up at him then back down at the necklace.

"I... can't explain it really." Kisame said, "I keep thinking of the look in that man's eye, he asked me, a serial killer and S-rank criminal to deliver a boring and plain necklace of no value to his daughter. He told me, before he died that I would know who it belonged to just by passing her. What do you think that means?" He looked up at Itachi, hoping his teammate had an answer. Blank onyx eyes blinked back at him.

"It could just be a charm of the sorts." Itachi said turning away from his teammate, "something a girl gave her father to give him false hope that he'd return alive."

Kisame scoffed at his teammate and looked back at the amethyst, rain droplets hit it and bounced off. Almost as if they weren't hitting it at all, he put it back in his pocket and closed his eyes. He kept seeing that man's face, why? Kisame had killed several people over the years and not once did he ever think twice about it, until now. The Ninja War was taking a lot away from everyone and he, Kisame Hoshigaki was a partaker in that. He took lives of innocent people doing what they thought best to help their kin, he slit throats and impaled men, women and children alike without feeling one bit of sorrow. Until he looked at the amethyst in his pocket.

They set out just before sunrise, the rain was still falling but the wind had picked up just enough to make the morning air chilly. They walked on through a small village that had been completely destroyed, buildings were burned to the ground and smoldering, corpses lay every where. A cat scurried past them and under the remains of a destroyed home.

"Wo-ow," Kisame said taking in the sight, "somebody sure had fun burning this place to the ground."

"Hn, it was nothing more than an opposing village ceasing the opportunity to destroy." Itachi said calmly. Kisame reached in his pocket and felt the amethyst.

Walking a head of his teammate, he could hear Itachi's near silent footfalls behind him. Exiting the village was a river, Kisame looked at it from a distance. He could smell the blood that flowed strongly through it. The blood of innocent people, a wolf howled in the distance. Destruction, death, blood. Kisame could smell it and the image of the dying man came to his mind.

–

They had made it to the Rain village, that was their destination, Itachi had decided to take a rest against a fallen tree, Kisame kept walking. There was barely a light sprinkle of rain today and he was feeling restless, they had completed their mission already, he knew if he sat with Itachi he'd just spend his time staring at the amethyst in his pocket.

"Oh, excuse me." A voice said, Kisame looked at a girl that had long wavy brunette hair and large brown eyes. She blinked at him before stepping out of the way. She gave him a small smile and kept on her way, Kisame took the amethyst out of his pocket and looked at it. It was glowing a faint purple, he held it up in the direction of the girl, the light glowed stronger.

"Hey." He called out after her, she stopped and turned to look at him. She couldn't have been much older than eighteen, she furrowed her brow at him. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Yes?" She asked calmly, she didn't seem afraid of him. And that was puzzling, normally people would see their clocks and run the other way.

"I think I have something that belongs to you." Kisame said holding up the necklace, she stared at it for a moment before taking a few steps toward him. She reached out and took it in her hand, she stared down at it for a moment.

"My father had this..." She said looking up, Kisame stared at her. She looked back down at the necklace then her expression softened. "I told him to find a way to send it back to me when he died, as his way of telling me that he had passed on."

"He gave it to me, as he was dying." Kisame said, she gave him a small smile. "He said that he wanted you to have it."

"I can feel his chakra inside of it." She said quietly, Kisame thought for sure she was going to cry. Instead she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Kisame had never been one that was good with expressing emotions or even manners for that matter. Once the girl had taken the amethyst from his hand, he had felt like this mission was over with.

"Here, take it." The girl said holding it out. Kisame stared at it and then looked back at her.

"Don't you want to keep it?" he asked, she looked at it before shaking her head.

"No, please take it."

Kisame reached out and took it from her, she smiled at him.

"May it bring you peace, luck and safety on your journey." She said bowing slightly. Kisame watched as she turned.

"What is your name?" He called to her as she walked away, she turned to face him as she kept walking backward.

"Amejisuto."

Kisame looked down at the amethyst in his hand and grinned, when he looked back up she was gone completely. He stared at the path that he had watched her walk down and grinned.

–

_**A/N: Ahhhh! I wrote it, it's kind of short but it was suppose to be a random one-shot. I've gotten my writing creativity back and I've been busting my hump trying to get everything done. But alas, I'm taking break from posting any new chapters until after the holidays (mainly because I don't know when I'll be free to post them!) Thanks for reading, please R&R and Merry Christmas and a happy new years! P.S., uhm, I think I may have been wrong about his sword so if I am feel free to correct me, thanks! - HarleighQuinn **_


End file.
